


No Control.

by hiandsuddenlyyours



Series: Still a trace of innocence on the pillow case. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Underage - Freeform, Violacion, harry tiene 8 años, louis 18, mami perdón por esto, sexo forzado, si esto no es algo con lo que te sientas cómoda/a NO LEAS
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandsuddenlyyours/pseuds/hiandsuddenlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pueden pasar años y yo voy a seguir sintiéndome culpable por haber escrito esto¿?¿?¿?<br/>Btw, si les gustó, cochinas/os degenerados/as pueden dejarme sus kudos que los voy a agradecer MUCHÍSIMO.<br/>Esta y todas mis obras también pueden ser encontradas en mi cuenta de Wattpad y Tumblr.<br/>So, that's it.<br/>Gracias por haber leído (:<br/>Au revoir!</p><p>Noe x</p></blockquote>





	No Control.

-¡Louis, Louis, Louis!-

El pequeño niño de ocho años de edad bajó corriendo las escaleras con emoción en cuanto escuchó cómo su madre recibía al castaño de ojos azules. Sus rizos color chocolate rebotaban con ímpetu entre cada escalón en el cual él descendía, con cortos saltitos desesperados.

Louis era su niñero. Y hoy, sólo por hoy, lo cuidaría hasta altas horas de la noche, pues era el aniversario de casados de sus padres, y ellos saldrían a una muy romántica velada. El pequeño niño estaba más que dichoso con tal acuerdo, pues pasaría más horas junto al castaño, lo que significaba salidas al parque, o alquilar películas nuevas qué ver.

Una pequeña sonrisa sincera se formó en el rostro de Louis en cuanto vió al rizado bajar con emoción. Se colocó de cuclillas y extendió sus brazos para recibir al jovencito.

-¡Hey, Hazz!- Saludó con dulzura, y Harry enseguida se lanzó a su cuerpo con tanta emoción que ambos casi caen hacía atrás. Ambos se abrazaron con intensidad.

Anne sonrió al ver tal escena que había conmovido hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Sabía lo mucho que su único retoño quería al muchacho de dieciocho años. Louis era la única persona -además de ellos- con el que el niño hablaba y sonreía. Harry nunca había tenido muchos amigos por su descollante timídez, y Anne estuvo más que agradecida de que comenzara a entablar conversación con el hijo de una de sus amigas, aunque éste fuese mucho más mayor a él. Sabía que Louis era un chico sano, es decir, lo conocía desde los pocos tres años, sabía que no le inculcaría malos hábitos a su retoño, ni tampoco un lenguaje inapropiado.

La mujer se acomodó la cartera roja en su hombro, y tomó las llaves del auto que reposaban dentro de un pequeño tazón a un costado de la puerta.

-Ya sabes Louis, hazlo comer toda la cena, hay algunas frutas en el refrigerador que puedes darle de postre más tarde. -Anne observó su reloj pulsera e hizo una mueca alarmada al ver que ya se estaba retrasando. Dess seguro ya estaría sacando humos. -Pueden salir al parque si quieren, hace un día hermoso para que sólo se queden en casa.-

Louis asintió, y Harry lo observó con grandes ojos brillantes, llevando su mano con timidez hasta la mano del castaño para que la tomase. Éste lo hizo enseguida.

-¡Procura observarlo cuando estén en los juegos!- gritó desde la distancia en dónde se encontraba intentando abrir la puerta del auto- ¡Harry siempre se pierde entre la cantidad de niños por ser tan pequeñito, no le saques el ojo de encima, por favor Lou!-

-No lo haré Anne, no se preocupe. No le sacaré el ojo de encima…-

Louis observó a Harry y éste ya le sostenía la mirada desde hace ciertos segundos atrás. La mirada azul le regaló una extraña mirada que el niño de rizos no supo comprender, pero él tan sólo sonrió inocentemente.

-¡Si sucede algo llámame, ya tienes mi número agendado!.-

La pelinegra puso en marcha el auto y desde adentro saludó con su mano a su hijo. Harry le devolvió el saludo con energía y una gran sonrisa, como un clásico niño de ocho años al despedir a su madre.

-¡Adiós, cuídense los dos! ¡Nos vemos en la noche, cariño!.-

-¡Tráeme pastel!.- Gritó el ojiverde, antes de que el auto doblara en la esquina para desaparecer de su campo visual.

Louis dio un leve apretoncito a la mano del pequeño, la cual aún seguía sujeta a la suya, y los ojos de Harry enseguida estuvieron clavados en él nuevamente.

-El día está algo fresco, creo que deberíamos quedarnos en casa a mirar algunas películas, ¿No crees?.-

El día no estaba fresco en absoluto. Estaba cálido, como un día clásico de primavera. Pero Harry quería pasarlo mirando películas junto a Louis, así que sin acotar nada respecto al clima que tenían y que no encajaba en nada con la descripción de Louis, tan sólo asintió ligeramente.

Ambos hicieron el recorrido de cinco cuadras desde la casa de los Styles hasta el local en dónde alquilaban películas. El menor rápidamente se apartó de Louis, haciendo su camino con premura y emoción hasta la sección en dónde tenían todas las películas destinadas al público infantil. Le agradaba observar las miles de películas que allí se exponían, con sus portadas que eran atrayentes en colores y figuras, haciéndole casi imposible no pasear sus deditos con curiosidad por cada una de ellas. Sus favoritas eran las Tom y Jerry, y no dudó en coger aquella que ya había visto, mínimo, unas siete veces. Jamás se aburría de Tom y Jerry.

Volvió a surcar los pasillos de filmes, hacíendo su camino hasta el ojiazul en una ligera corrida. Al llegar al castaño, notó cómo éste miraba con interés una estantería con miles de películas con personas con poca ropa en sus portadas, y algunos sin siquiera nada puesto. Harry rió al verlos, y la suave risita llegó a los oídos del castaño. Éste enseguida observó hacía abajo; el menor lo acompañaba nuevamente.

-¿Ya encontraste la película que quieres ver, Hazz?.-

Y el ojiverde asintió con una sonrisa, mostrando esos pequeños hoyuelos que eran la perdición del ojiazul. Alzó en lo alto con ambas manos la película de Tom y Jerry como si fuese un gran premio. Louis asintió mientras tomaba una de las películas de la estantería que él observaba anteriormente.

-Yo también.- Sonrió.

Ambos llegaron a casa y Louis decidió preparar un poco de palomitas de maíz para comer mientras ambos disfrutaban de las películas. Esa tarde, el castaño tenía en especial ciertos planes para con el menor de rizos que estaba seguro, lo mandarían directo al infierno, o a la cárcel…

Ciertos días atrás, en una tarde fría de invierno, mientras ambos merendaban con tranquilidad en el sofá, viendo un capítulo repetido de Los Simpson, Harry se ahogó con la leche que tomaba, y gran parte de ésta se le escurrió por el mentón, recreando una indecorosa imagen que movilizó algo muy profundo dentro de Louis. Esa noche, en la soledad de su cuarto, el ojiazul se sintió el ser más asqueroso del mundo por haber tenido esa clase de pensamiento vulgar al ver al menor ahogarse con la leche, y ponerse duro al momento de recordarlo nuevamente. Louis estaba seguro que era un enfermo detestable en cuanto comenzó a masturbarse con sólo pensamientos del rizado siendo follado por él en cada rincón de la casa. Imaginó a Harry usando pequeña faldas rosadas, o hasta ropa interior femenina, y eso sólo lo calentó más de lo que estaba.

Luego de ese día, Louis no tuvo vuelta atrás con todo aquello. Cada día que la pelinegra lo llamaba, diciendo que debía cuidar de su pequeño y amado retoño, los pensamientos vulgares volvían a asechar la mente de Louis, y él, solo por si acaso, guardaba un pequeño sobresito de lubricante entre su billetera, sólo por si algún día decidiera mandar a la mierda su cordura, y sacar a relucir su muy oculta valentía para tomar un camino sin retorno.

Ese día en especial, sería el día. Ya no le bastaba masturbarse varias veces a la semana con la sóla imagen del pequeño niño, quería follárselo duro en cada rincón de la casa. Necesitaba sentir las estrechas paredes de su entrada aprisionar su necesitado pene. Lo necesitaba.

Los ojos azules observan casi hambrientos al muchachito a su lado comer las palomitas de maíz con parsimonia, mientras toda la atención de éste estaba totalmente cautivada por la película de Tom y Jerry que rodaba en la televisión, siéndole casi imposible percatarse de la mirada ambiciosa y repleta de lujuria que lo chequeaba escrupulosamente.

-¡Jerry es muy malo con Tom! ¡Quiero que algún día Tom se vengue, no es justo!-

Harry se cruzó de brazos con enojo y un pequeño puchero apareció en sus labios de infante, haciéndolos parecer más carnosos de lo que ya eran. Louis quiso lamerlos. Ladeo un poco su rostro y observó de reojo el rostro casi de porcelana de Harry. Un rizo rebelde le caía a un lado del ojo y éste enseguida lo acomodó detrás de su oreja con su pequeña manita. Louis pensó en lo bien que se sentirían esas pequeñas palmitas alrededor de su miembro, masajéandolo con suavidad, con inexperiencia y torpeza. Y pensó en lo suave y cómodo que se sentiría tirar de aquellas hebras enruladas mientras se follaba al menor en la cama de su mismísima madre. Soltó un pequeño jadeo sin poder controlarse y los ojos verdes enseguida estuvieron puestos sobre él con extrañeza.

-¿Estás bien, Lou? ¿Te aburre la película porque ya la vimos muchas veces? Si quieres podemos ver la que trajiste así no te aburres más.-

Y por mucho que el castaño quisiera sonreír maquiavélicamente ante esa magistral oración, decidió no hacerlo. Eran suficientes sus pensamientos impuros en esos momentos, pero Harry no había podido decir algo más perfecto en toda su estadía en la tierra. Era la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a actuar.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a comparación de la que se pintaba mentalmente.

-De acuerdo, veamos la película que escogí bebé. Si quieres después podemos seguir viendo Tom y Jerry en la cena…-

Harry asintió ligeramente con efusividad. Louis observó el reloj verde con lunares blancos que reposaba a un lado del DVD y sonrió ladino. Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde, tenía por delante unas cuantas horas que él estaba seguro, serían las mejores de su vida. No las desaprovecharía.

Colocó la película porno en el DVD y enseguida comenzaron a pasarse las letras rojas en un fondo negro. Se acomodó a un lado de Harry, más cerca de lo que estaba anteriormente, y pasó su brazo derecho por el respaldo del sillón.

A medida que la película transcurría, la expresión en el rostro de Harry se hacía cada vez más desconcertada. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus manos inmóviles rodeando el gran tazón de palomitas - de las cuales ya no había comido más.- su mirada de incomprensión para todo lo que captaba en la pantalla, y a Louis todo aquello se le hacía de lo más excitante.

-¿Por qué el hombre mete sus dedos en la chica? ¿La quiere matar? ¡No me gustan las películas de muertes, Lou!.-

Reprochó, y el castaño lo rodeó por la cintura con su brazo, acercándosele un poco más.

-Están jugando.- Explicó, y Harry lo observó aún más confundido. -Es un juego muy, muy divertido, y te hace sentir muy, muy bien también.-

La pequeña mente del rizado tan sólo retuvo la palabra “Juego” y “divertido” y enseguida su subconsciente le dijo que tenía que probarlo. Que debía probarlo. ¿Cómo existía un juego muy, muy divertido y él no lo conocía y ni siquiera lo había jugado?

-¡Quiero jugarlo! ¿Podemos jugarlo, Louis? ¡Por favor!.-

Pidió con emoción y mirada suplicante, y una marea cálida y casi sofocante surcó por todo el cuerpo del mayor. Aquello fue melodía pura a sus oídos. Cada célula de su cuerpo se volvió alborotada y exigente. Exigente del menor, de su cuerpo, de su boca, sus cortos dedos, su lengua pequeña, la saciedad de Louis era inminente. Y quería saciar su sed de lujuria en aquel crio de ocho años que hace ya unos cuantos meses lo traía loco y él no entendía porqué.

-Juguemos. - Alegó con una sonrisa pícara y hambrienta a la vez. -Pero ni mami ni papi deben saber que jugamos a esto ¿De acuerdo? Es un juego que sólo los mayores deben jugar y si se enteran que lo hemos jugado ya no nos dejarán ser amigos, Hazz. ¿Tú quieres eso?-

El menor meneó la cabeza en negación rápidamente y con semblante llenó de miedo y preocupación, como si no ser más amigo de Louis fuese una gran catástrofe, y en realidad para él lo era.

Louis entonces sonrió y asintió.

-Primero debemos cerrar todas las cortinas. Este lugar tiene que quedar muy oscuro, ¿Si bebé?.-

Harry enseguida pegó un pequeño brinquito del sillón, bajándose de él y echó a correr rumbo a la ventana más cercana. Bajó la persiana con premura, y algo de dificultad y luego se dirigió a la adyacente. Louis se dirigió a la puerta y la llaveó con tres vueltas. Luego sacó el pequeño sobresito de lubricante de su billetera y le sonrió ladinamente. Hoy finalmente lo utilizaría.

El living quedó parcialmente a oscuras, y sólo pequeños rayos de la luminosidad de afuera se filtraban por entre las rendijas de las persianas con cierta dificultad. El pequeño de ojos verdes lo miraba inquisitivo sentado nuevamente en el sofá. La película aún rodaba, y el castaño notó cómo ahora el hombre estaba lamiendo los pezones de la joven muchacha, provocándole grandes gemidos.

Aquellos sonidos obscenos de fondo mientras él observaba el perfecto, aniñado, y angelical rostro de Harry, era una mezcla excitante que de a poco se estaban llevando la escasa cordura que aún conservaba, y que, dentro de algunos minutos, mandaría al diablo. No encajaba en nada aquella impura e indecorosa escena con Harry. Con la imagen de Harry, y su rostro de incomprensión e inocencia a para con todos los hechos que él tenía pensado hacerle en unos minutos.

El castaño se acercó a paso lento al sillón y Harry le sonrió, emocionado por comenzar a jugar a aquel juego que había nombrado anteriormente, y del cual él no sabía siquiera la existencia.

-Debes quitarte la ropa, Hazz. Toda la ropa. -Habló con su voz ya sumida en la lujuria y el pequeño de orbes verdes le frunció el ceño. - ¿Ves cómo las personas en la película están desnudas? Tú también debes quedar así, bebé.-

Louis tomó el buzo color amarillo que llevaba el niño y lo deslizó con lentitud de sus brazos hacía arriba, logrando despeinar sus perfectos rizos de un chocolate desleído. Los brillantes y turbados faroles verdes le sostenían una mirada repleta de inocencia, y descollante incomprensión, y eso sólo calentó aún más a Louis. Podía sentir cómo el diablo se estaba riendo de él en algún lugar, y seguramente lo estaría aguardando con ansías para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

Harry debajo llevaba su conjunto piyama, y eso fue la chispa que encendió la dinamita dentro del ojiazul, y estaba seguro que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que estallara.

Sus manos, temblorosas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer con el niño de ocho años, se dirigieron hasta el pantalón que llevaba Harry, deslizándolo para dejarlo sólo en sus pequeños calzoncillos con dibujitos de las tortugas ninjas. Louis sonrió y se acercó a dejarle un pequeño beso en su bajo vientre. Aquella piel era suave, olía casi a bebé, y era delicada y sin rastro alguno de haber estado expuesta al sol. Harry soltó una pequeña risilla ante la sensación de los labios de Louis en su estómago.

-Me haces cosquillas.- Reveló entre risitas, removiéndose levemente en el sillón.

Louis se deshizo de su camisa y luego rápidamente de su pantalón, quedando sólo en sus bóxers negros que apretaban y dejaban en completa vista a su perfecta y protuberante erección. Ya estaba muy duro, y comenzaba a doler demasiado. Se dio una pequeña palmadita a sí mismo antes de subirse a horcajadas encima de Harry recostado en el sofá. Caminó con sus rodillas lentamente, subiéndose encima del pequeño hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho, y con su pene a tan sólo escasos centímetros de su rostro aniñado. Sin perder más tiempo, sacó su miembro fuera de su ropa interior y los ojos verdes se abrieron con miedo y nerviosismo al ver tal imagen. Pudo ver a la perfección cómo la pequeña garganta del niño se movía con lentitud cada vez que tragaba, podía casi palpar su terror y nerviosismo. Comenzó a mover su mano enroscada en su pene muy lentamente, a tan sólo centímetros del rostro del niño de ocho años, y sonrió al ver su expresión.

-Abre la boca, Hazz, sé un buen niño para mi.-

Los labios rosados enseguida se abrieron con titubeo y parsimonia. Sólo se abrieron míseros centímetros, pero para el castaño fueron más que suficientes para enseguida colar su erección en aquella pequeña pero tibia y húmeda cavidad. Harry tosió, pero él no se apartó, continuó metiendo y sacando su pene de la boca pequeña, de aquella boca tan estrecha que lo estaba volviendo loco. Echó su cabeza hacía atrás con una susurrada maldición y sólo disfruto de la plena sensación.

-Buen niño, mierda…, buen niño… una preciosa boca sólo para mi. Chupa un poco Hazz.-

Ordenó al mismo tiempo en que bajaba nuevamente su vista hacía el pequeño. Harry tenía sus párpados cerrados con tanta fuerza que pequeñas lágrimas ya comenzaban a formarse de las esquinas. Tomó las hebras del pequeño y comenzó a introducir y sacar su miembro con más vigor y velocidad, importándole poco los ahogos del menor, él tan sólo se quería venir. Era una sensación idílica, extremadamente placentera y él estaba seguro de que jamás había sentido tanto placer, con ninguna de sus muchas novias. Su estómago comenzó a contraerse, informándole que ya estaba a un paso de venirse, pero él no se alejó, contrariamente a eso, aferró con más fuerza los rizos de Harry y se folló su pequeña boca con más rudeza. El orgasmo finalmente inundó su cuerpo, y todo su esperma llenó la boca del menor, haciendo que gran parte se escapara por los costados. Louis finalmente liberó la cabeza del niño y se alejó, tratando de estabilizar su respiración. El ojiverde comenzó a toser, y entre cada arcada una pequeña cantidad de su líquido blanco se escapaba y chorreaba por su mentón.

-M-mi garganta, d-duele, Lou.- Sollozó, moviendo sus labios hinchados y rojos repletos de esperma, mirando a Louis con mirada completamente inocente, sin pizca de saber qué era lo que le acababan de obligar a hacer. Harry tan sólo creía que era un juego extraño.

-Date la vuelta pequeño, acuéstate de panza en el sofá con tus piernas bien abiertas.-

Harry hipó, y limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus rosadas mejillas con la palma de su mano. El menor se acostó enseguida panza abajo, e inmediatamente abrió sus delgadas piernitas, dejando su trasero expuesto. Louis lo acarició, aquella piel blancuzca y suave, tan de niño. Dejó un pequeño beso en una de sus nalgas y Harry sólo se removió entre una suave risilla, como un niño, el cual tiene noción nula de lo que le estaban haciendo con él.

El castaño llevó dos de sus dedos hasta la boca del pequeño y obligó a que los chupase, tal y como había hecho anteriormente con su miembro. Nuevamente, entre titubeos y cierto miedo, Harry atrapó los dedos de Louis y los chupó, como si de una golosina se tratasen.

-Buen niño, buen niño…- Susurró el castaño, mientras que con su otra mano dejaba cortas caricias a la cabeza llena de matas rizadas.

Cuando Harry dejó ambos dedos lo suficientemente húmedos y llenos de saliva, Louis los sacó de su boca y bajó sus pequeños calzoncillos, sacándolos de su cuerpo y arrojándolos muy lejos. Comenzó a contornear la entrada pequeña y rosada del niño. Harry dio un leve respingo al sentir los dedos del castaño tan cerca de su parte íntima, de su parte privada que nadie nunca había tocado de la manera en que lo hacía ahora Louis. Era raro.

-Shhh, tranquilo bebé, relájate.-

Louis metió un dedo y la estrechez del niño lo llevó a la locura. Harry enseguida comenzó a removerse, intentando escapar lejos de aquella extraña y horrible sensación que dolía, pero el castaño lo mantuvo en su lugar, sosteniéndolo por su cadera con firmeza.

-¡No quiero jugar más, L-Lou! ¡Duele, me estás lastimando, por favor d-detente!-

Louis rió suavemente.

-No, nada de eso pequeño. Ahora terminaremos el juego, si no, pierde la gracia…-

Metió su otro dedo y Harry comenzó a llorar. La estrechez era deliciosa, y Louis imaginó el cómo se sentiría su polla metida allí, siendo aprisionada con tanta fuerza que le sería dificultoso entrar y salir del pequeño. Soltó un suave gemido de tan sólo pensarlo y continuó penetrando al niño con sus dos dedos, ahora con más ligereza. Harry lloriqueaba y continuaba hipando, pidiendo una y otra vez que dejara de hacerlo porque dolía. Pero el castaño no se detuvo. Agregó un tercer dedo y tuvo que cubrir la boca del pequeño con su mano para que el grito no llegara a oídos vecinos. Las lágrimas saladas del ojiverde pronto empaparon su mano, y podía sentir las vibraciones y los balbuceos del menor morir contra su palma.

-Buen niño, Hazz, eres un buen niño…¿dejarás que ahora me robe tu virginidad? ¿Quieres eso pequeño?-

El menor sólo balbuceó algo inentendible, y el castaño lo tomó rápidamente como un sí, aunque sólo haya sido un gemido de dolor.

Se deshizo de sus propios bóxers, y sacó los tres dedos de la entrada dilatada del pequeño para comenzar a llenar de lubricante su dolorosa y roja erección. En cada extensión que llenaba del líquido lubricante, sentía que podía venirse en cualquier momento. Jamás había estado tan duro como lo estaba en ese momento. Alineó la punta con la entrada del pequeño, y nuevamente le tapó la boca. Antes de Harry tuviese idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Louis adentró de un sólo empujón todo su miembro, y el grito ahogado y desgarrador que soltó Harry murió también contra la palma de su mano.

-Mierda, tan apretado Hazz…tan apretado para mí, eres más apretado que cualquiera de todas las perras que tuve como novia, mucho más apretado y caliente… ¿Eres un buen niño mhm bebé?-

Destapó la boca del rizado para aferrarlo debidamente por su cadera y el menor soltó un sollozo.

-D-duele L-lou por favor, basta, d-duele. Ya no m-me lastimes L-lou por f-favor…-

Sollozó y el castaño pasó por alto todas aquellas suplicas. El menor comenzó a removerse inquietamente al sentir la gran prominente erección metida al fondo de su cuerpo, comenzó a intentar zafarse del cuerpo del castaño, pero Louis lo volvía a aferrar quieto en su lugar con rudeza. Estaba seguro de que sus dedos aferrados a la blanca y delicada piel del menor generarían grandes manchones violáceos pero poco le importó. Sólo estaba concentrado en penetrar al menor, en salir y entrar de él con una lentitud deliciosa.

-Deja de llorar Hazz, le diré a tu madre que te comportaste como un mal niño y lloraste toda la tarde, ¿Quieres que ella te regañe por ser un mal niño, Harry? Sé un buen niño para mí pequeño…-

Harry tan sólo continuó llorando y dejando escapar inconscientes jadeos mientras Louis lo follaba contra el sofá, ese mismo en el cual ellos siempre compartían películas animadas, en el sofá en el cual él y su mamá tomaban té con galletas.

Cuando Louis estuvo a un paso de venirse, se salió de dentro del menor y lo alzó en brazos. Quería terminar dentro del menor pero follándoselo contra la pared.

Llevó al menor a la pared más cercana e hizo que envolviera sus cortas piernitas alrededor de su cintura. Entre hipidos, Harry rodeó la cintura del castaño y rápidamente Louis lo penetró otra vez. Otro chillido lastimero y gangoso abandonó la garganta de Harry ante la intrusión repentina. Louis comenzó a hartarse del llanto del pequeño niño de ocho años, así que aprisionó el rostro de éste con su mano contra la pared. El rostro de Harry quedó de costado, siendo apretado con fuerza por la palma áspera del castaño que lo estaba lastimando.

-Se un buen niño y deja de lloriquear Harry, diablos, estás haciendo que pierda mi paciencia.-

Louis embistió con fuerza al menor y éste soltó otro grito. Su pequeño, frágil y sudado cuerpo estaba siendo aprisionado por el igualmente sudoroso cuerpo de Louis mientras éste continuaba embistiendo con fuerza y profundidad.

-Mierda, eres hermoso Hazz, muy hermoso. Te ves muy bien con una polla adentro tuyo, si tan sólo vieras tu rostro en este momento. Pareces haber sido creado para tener una gran polla metida en tu lindo traserito…-

Los ojos azules estaba oscuros mientras recorrían cada parte del rostro del rizado. Harry tenía su rostro aprisionado contra la pared, su boca abierta chorreando algo de saliva, por la cual tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba, con una respiración pausada y entrecortada. Su mirada lánguida, cansada, y perdida por alguna parte del cuarto. Sus rizos completamente enmarañados y Louis tan sólo quería quedarse dentro del menor para siempre. Era, sin duda, la mejor sensación que había experimentado. Sentía a la perfección cómo la entrada del menor, tan estrecha y húmeda parecía querer tragarse su pene más hacía adentro, llevárselo más hacía lo profundo. Harry gritó con fuerza y más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Tan. precioso. para. mi. Hazz.Tan. Hermoso. con. una. polla. enorme. abriéndote. en. dos.-

Replicó entre cada embestida dura hacía el menor. Las uñas de Harry fueron directamente hacía la pared, y se enterraron con vehemencia allí, arañando con ímpetu mientras las embestidas se volvían más rápidas. El chapoteo de ambas pieles era lo único que se oía en la habitación, mezclado con los gemidos de Louis, y los hipidos del pequeño Harry.

-¡D-duele, por favor, Lou, ya no más, d-duele!-

Sollozó, y Louis notó cómo el cuerpo del menor había comenzado a temblar violentamente, pero no le importó demasiado. Estaba tan cerca de su orgasmo que no se detendría ahora. Su cuerpo y mente habían creado sólo una burbuja permitiéndole sólo mantener absoluta atención a su propio placer. A follarse bien y duro al pequeño niño. A conseguir aquella deliciosa fricción, esa sensación alucinante y embriagadora. Estaba tan concentrado en sus embestidas duras que no se percató en absoluto en el ruido del auto aparcar fuera de la casa, ni tampoco las llaves intentando abrir la cerradura de la puerta…

Un grito aterrador de mujer invadió por completo la casa y la sangre en el cuerpo de Louis se heló. Con el miedo fluyendo como un río a través de sus venas, giró su rostro y observó a la pareja observándolo desde la entrada de la casa. Ambos completamente horrorizados al encontrarlo follándose a su pequeño retoño.

-¡Mamá!-

Lloriqueó Harry, y todo se volvió negro para Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden pasar años y yo voy a seguir sintiéndome culpable por haber escrito esto¿?¿?¿?  
> Btw, si les gustó, cochinas/os degenerados/as pueden dejarme sus kudos que los voy a agradecer MUCHÍSIMO.  
> Esta y todas mis obras también pueden ser encontradas en mi cuenta de Wattpad y Tumblr.  
> So, that's it.  
> Gracias por haber leído (:  
> Au revoir!
> 
> Noe x


End file.
